


[Cover Art] The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition by praximeter

by Bookbee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art made for the fic The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition by praximeter
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	[Cover Art] The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition by praximeter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Night War: 60th Anniversary Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314224) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 



The above were originally posted on my Marvel sideblog at [schoolyardtobattlefield](https://schoolyardtobattlefield.tumblr.com/post/184772031669/covers-for-the-night-war-60th-anniversary-edition?is_related_post=1) on May 9th 2019

The above were originally posted on my Marvel sideblog at [schoolyardtobattlefield](https://schoolyardtobattlefield.tumblr.com/post/188116891974/covers-for-the-night-war-60th-anniversary-edition) on October 3rd, 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to posting art on ao3, so if there's any tags I should add or anything else you can think of that I should do, please don't hesitate to let me know! :)
> 
> (also don't hesitate to let me know what you think of these ;) )
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr [epicstuckyficrecs](https://epicstuckyficrecs.tumblr.com) and Twitter [@epicstuckyfics](https://twitter.com/epicstuckyfics)


End file.
